Reinado Do Amor
by Thay21
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan vive desde o seus nove anos em um convento, ela carrega desde pequena o peso de ser a rainha da Escócia, e agora anos depois precisa voltar para a corte francesa pela sua segurança e para se casar com o futuro rei da França Edward Masen. O que nossa jovem rainha enfrentará em sua jornada?


PoV Bella

França, 1557.

Hoje estou vivendo mais um dia da minha precavida vida, por que precavida? Experimente ser a rainha de uma nação. Aos meus nove anos de idade fui prometida em casamento para Edward Masen o futuro rei da França, não posso negar que uma aliança entre a França e Escócia traria poder e mais estabilidade para os nossos povos, mas não posso negar o quanto isso mexeu comigo durante esses anos todos vivendo trancafiada nesse convento. Era para eu ter sido criada dentro do castelo, mas como sempre imaginei, a Rainha Elizabeth mãe de Edward moveu sua influência sobre o rei Thomas e o convenceu de que seria mais seguro eu ser criada aqui longe de todo até chegar o momento certo do nosso casamento, isso descobri a quatro anos ouvindo uma das irmãs conversando sobre o assunto.

Mas não posso negar que tive muitas alegrias aqui e uma delas é nesse momento brincando de bola com as outras crianças.

\- Vamos Bella jogue mais forte - gritou Charllote próxima de mim, como ela pediu arremessei a bola que acabou caindo perto de uma das irmãs que acabara de chegar.

\- Crianças chega de brincadeiras por hoje, está na hora de jantarmos já está escurecendo - assentimos juntas e começamos a seguir a irmã, nos acomodamos a mesa logo percebi a irmã Greta comendo primeiro que todas nós e as outras irmãs estavam se preparando para nos servirem, olhei para o meu prato novamente, mas senti o olhar da irmã sobre mim então tudo começou a acontecer muito rápido da sua boca começava a sair uma espécie de espuma e em seguida dos seus ouvidos começaram a sair sangue. Uma das crianças começou a gritar do meu lado, eu simplesmente estava em choque.

\- Salvem Isabella! - gritou uma das irmãs correndo em minha direção - Tirem o prato dela, levante querida vamos - disse me puxando em direção ao convento, tudo começou a acontecer de forma rápida ela me dando vestes reais para me cobrir assim como tirando baús com objetos que não me recordava - Você deve ir embora, isso foi tentativa de assassinado quase a envenenaram.

\- Mas...irmã quem...iria querer me envenenar? - pergunto aflita andando juntamente com ela.

\- Alguém ligado ao trono da Inglaterra - disse ela apressada.

\- Pobre irmã Greta eu não sabia que ela…

\- Que ela era sua provadora? - ela perguntou interrompendo-me - Cada refeição que vossa majestade fizera passou pelo teste dela desde que deixou o seio de vossa mãe - ela segurou meu rosto com a duas mãos - Bella você é a rainha da Escócia - assenti sentindo lágrimas começarem a brotar dos meus olhos, continuamos o nosso caminho e percebi que estávamos indo em direção a entrada principal do convento, assim que lá chegamos todos que conheci aqui e convivi durante esses anos todos estavam com apenas um semblante, o de despedida.

\- Não sei se estou pronta - digo para irmã dolores.

\- Para sair daqui ou casar com o futuro rei da frança? - ela rebate.

\- Ambos - digo sem exitar - Esperava voltar a Escócia pelo menos uma última vez.

\- Suas amigas da Escócia estarão lá com você, garotas no qual você conviveu muitos anos - ela diz segurando minhas mãos - Estará mais segura na corte francesa do que aqui, você já é quase uma mulher e Edward quase uma homem feito, está na hora - sem aguentar a abraço apertadamente tentando transmitir através dele minha eterna gratidão - Irá se casar em breve com o jovem Edward pela sua fé, pelo o seu povo, pela Escócia ele vai amar você.

\- Não sei se isso importa - falo tentando acreditar.

\- Importa para você - responde sabiamente, em seguida ouço o som de carruagens chegando e não demoro a reconhecer o selo real nelas que chegam em instantes.

\- Nunca irei esquecer vocês - digo olhando para todas chorando tentando ter cada recordação cravado em minhas memórias e em meu coração.

\- Vossa majestade está na hora - sou tirada do meu momento ao ouvir o cocheiro da carruagem, olho para trás uma última vez e entro na carruagem entendo enfim que eu estou indo em direção ao meu destino.

PoV Edward

Mas que merda digo para mim mesmo em pensamentos enquanto corro atrasado em direção ao salão real tentando ao mesmo tempo abotoar o resto do meu colete quando esbarro em alguém no meio da escada.

\- Jacob - digo um pouco aliviado ao encontrar meu meio irmão, infelizmente ele é filho bastardo do meu pai com a sua amante Jean, mas meus sentimentos de irmão por ele nunca foram diferentes.

\- Edward, procuraram você por todos os cantos do castelo - ele diz me encarando.

\- Estava cavalgando - digo olhando para minhas roupas para ver se estavam alinhadas.

\- Em quem? - ele rebate com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Então como estão os ânimos por aqui - digo me virando e ele me auxilia a ajeitar minha roupa.

\- Do nosso pai ou no geral? - questiona - Ambos tensos - responde ao ver minha expressão - Estão ajustando alguns detalhes do casamento de sua irmã que é em dois dias - respiro fundo e vou em direção ao salão.

\- Isabella precisa ser protegida - ouço minha mãe falar ao adentrar a sala e vejo meu pai fazendo prova de roupa com alguns alfaiates - Escondida.

\- Já que diz - responde meu pai - Também disse que ela deveria ser criada em um convento e ambos sabemos que ela apenas a irritava.

\- A chegada de Isabella se sobrepõe ao casamento de nossa filha.

\- É perfeito para mostra a aliança que temos com a Escócia - responde meu pai me olhando e fazendo o gesto para eu me aproximar e assim o faço me curvando diante deles.

\- Há muitos que dizem que uma aliança fazem um rei parecer fraco - minha mãe alfineta.

\- Então por que estamos entregando nossa filha a Espanha? - pergunta ele frio.

\- Disseram que precisavam falar comigo - intervenho na conversa - Ou devo apenas voltar no dia do meu casamento? Já escolheram minha esposa e a data...também?

\- Essa é a data, quando eu disser - respondeu meu pai em tom de arrogância - Ou a Inglaterra lançará suas espadas sobre nós, ela está chegando.

\- Isabella Swan, ouvi falar - digo.

\- Não parece muito animado - questiona ajeitando os punhos da camisa - Já brincaram juntos.

\- Ela tinha pernas finas, lhe faltava um dos dentes da frente e tinha fortes opiniões - digo sarcástico.

\- Tenho certeza que o dente cresceu e a opiniões dela você conseguirá ignorar - assim que ele terminara de falar ouvimos os sons das trombetas anunciando a chegada da rainha da Escócia em instantes todos começaram a ir em direção a entrada do castelo para recepcioná-la, minha mãe chegou próxima de mim

\- Não se preocupe esse casamento só ocorrerá quando eu disser - diz me abraçando e assinto, em seguida vamos em direção também da entrada do castelo. Os nobres estão uns do lado dos outros, infelizmente meu pai está do lado da sua amante e minha mãe do meu.

Em poucos instantes a carruagem pára, o cocheiro desce e abre a porta da mesma revelando dele um anjo em forma de mulher, com certeza seu dente cresceu e seu corpo evoluiu penso não conseguindo disfarçar um sorriso.


End file.
